


In love with my best friend

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Duet, F/F, Femslash February, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana has to keep her feelings hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with my best friend

“I’m not making out with you ‘cause I’m in love with you and I want to sing about making lady babies.” 

That’s what she said. And she could say that until the cows came home, but it still wouldn’t be true. 

She did love Brittany. Santana Lopez loved Brittany Pierce, and no amount of denial or promiscuity could change that. 

But it wasn’t like she could never admit it out loud or anything. Her parents weren’t like Kurt’s dad. They wouldn’t understand if one day their daughter came home from school and announced, “Hey I’m gay.” It would kill them. 

Besides she had a reputation to uphold, so did Brittany. No one would just be able to accept it if one day they became McKinley High’s Lindsay and Samantha. (No, scratch that. They would totally be Portia and Ellen.) 

So for the time being she had to keep her feelings tucked deep down inside, so far down that she could hardly reach them, and hope, no pray, that one day she could finally face who she really is.


End file.
